Piggyback
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Bagaimana bisa Jimin menggendong orang lain di punggungnya di depan Yoongi. "Hyung, kau marah?" -Jimin. "Tidak!" -Yoongi. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi


**.**

 **Piggyback**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo.

Entire Story based on Yoongi Point of View.

* * *

.

.

.

"Halo, _sunbae~_ "

Hentikan panggilan menjijikanmu pada kekasihku, sialan!

"Dengar-dengar, _sunbae_ masih _single_ , 'ya?"

Dari mana kau mendengar hal seperti itu, mahasiswa baru sialan? Apa telingamu sudah berhenti berfungsi? Dia itu kekasihku!

"Dari hari pertama masa orientasi, aku sudah sering memperhatikanmu, _sunbae_."

Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus menjaga matamu dan berhenti memandangi kekasihku, mahasiswa baru! Hanya aku yang boleh memperhatikannya. Jangan sampai aku menusuk matamu dengan seruling kesayangan Jihoon.

"Aku sangat tertarik padamu, _sunbae_. Kau sangat tampan dan semakin tampan setiap harinya."

Ya, aku tahu kekasihku tampan. Terima kasih tapi kau boleh berhenti membacakan surat cinta menjijikanmu pada kekasihku dan kembali ke tempat dudukmu sekarang juga, mahasiswa baru sialan!

Aku mendengus kesal, ingin sekali menendang dua orang yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang saat ini. Kalau saja tidak memperhatikan posisiku sebagai ketua senat yang paling disegani dan harus menjaga wibawaku, sudah dipastikan dua manusia disana akan masuk dan terbakar habis di dalam api unggun tepi pantai yang sedang berkobar dengan hangatnya di depan mereka.

Yang satu itu, bertubuh pendek bersurai oranye terang menyilaukan dengan anting menyebalkan di telinganya dan tubuh seksi sialannya yang sedang tersenyum layaknya bocah idiot namanya Park Jimin. Dan aku sangat ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup saat ini karena senyum bodoh yang setia terlukis di bibirnya sejak mahasiswa baru sialan itu membacakan surat cinta untuknya. Apalagi manik menyipit segarisnya yang juga sialan itu selalu melengkung elok setiap kali dirinya tersenyum. Dia keterlaluan, aku tidak akan memaafkannya.

Yang satu lagi, aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Yang pasti aku ingin menjorokannya ke dasar bumi yang paling dalam sampai tubuhnya menghilang tanpa jejak. Sejak tadi mahasiswa baru sialan itu sedang membacakan surat cinta murahannya dengan serangkaian kata menjijikan dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu pada Park Jimin yang sedang tersenyum seperti bocah idiot. Dan aku yakin sekarang mereka akan menjadi topik yang paling panas untuk diperbincangkan beberapa bulan kedepan. Kerja bagus, mahasiswa baru sialan dan Park Jimin.

Aku menundukan kepalaku sepanjang sesi pembacaan-surat-cinta-murahan-yang-bodoh dan tidak memperhatikan mereka sama sekali. Oh, kecuali beberapa bait menjijikan yang terlalu menganggungkan Park Jimin di awal tadi. Sesi bodoh, surat cinta murahan bodoh, mahasiswa baru sialan bodoh, Park Jimin bodoh. Mahasiswa yang sedang menyorakan 'Gendong' juga bodoh!

APA?! GENDONG?!

Aku buru-buru mendongakan kepalaku. Keadaan semakin riuh, beberapa mahasiswa dibelakang sana sedang bersiul nakal. Kumpulan mahasiswa wanita di barisan depan sedang ribut dengan sorakan 'Gendong'. Beberapa dari mereka tampak berekspresi seperti menonton drama korea picisan bodoh yang sedang menayangkan adegan paling romantis sepanjang episode. Bahkan beberapa -ralat- hampir semua anggota senat lainnya juga ikut menyoraki Jimin dan mahasiswa tanpa nama bodoh sialan yang akan terus aku umpati itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah dua manusia yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang saat ini. Mahasiswa baru itu sedang tersipu malu-malu dengan gayanya yang sangat menjijikan. Dan Jimin tampak bingung dengan menggaruk tengkuknya. Sialan, siapa yang mengizinkan Jimin begitu didepan orang banyak? Aku membencinya.

Jimin terlihat mempertimbangkan keputusannya beberapa saat. Saat kami bertemu pandang, ekspresi Jimin berubah. Aku melihat bagaimana air muka Jimin berubah menjadi khawatir saat melihat kerutan yang aku yakin terlukis jelas di wajahku. Buru-buru aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan kontak mata kami terputus begitu saja. Aku yakin Jimin sedang menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi di depan sana. Atau, tidak juga melihat bagaimana sekarang dirinya sedang berjongkok di depan mahasiswa baru sialan itu dan sorakan yang lainnya terdengar semakin keras.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya meremas kertas data minat bakat mahasiswa yang baru saja dikumpulkan padaku sebelum sesi bodoh ini berlangsung. Saat mahasiswa baru sialan itu naik keatas punggung Jimin dan Jimin yang berdiri dengan lengan yang memegangi kaki yang melingkar di sekeliling pinggangnya, sorakan mahasiswa yang lainnya semakin heboh. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan memberikan tepuk tangan keras dan siulan-siulan menyebalkan yang membuatku merasakan wajahku semakin memanas karena emosi.

Aku merasakan Seokjin _hyung_ menepuk pelan pundakku, mencoba menenangkanku yang aku yakin sedang mengeluarkan aura hitam tidak bersahabat. Tapi siapa peduli soal hal itu sekarang? Aku sendiri tidak peduli dengan bagaimana mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru itu memandangku saat ini. Persetan dengan julukan si-menyebalkan-Min atau si-galak-Min atau apapun itu. Suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik dan semakin menggelap melihat mahasiswa baru menyebalkan sialan itu sedang bergelayut manja diatas punggung hangat kekasihku yang kelihatan tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Persetan dengan Jimin bodoh di depan sana. Dengan kasar aku menepis tangan Seokjin _hyung_ yang sedang menepuk pelan pundakku. Aku berjalan menjauh dari kumpulan mahasiswa baru dengan gosip panas mereka bulan ini. Tidak mengacuhkan Seokjin _hyung_ yang mencoba memanggilku dengan suara kecil. Aku tahu tidak akan ada yang mengikutiku saat ini.

.

.

.

Aku duduk diantara batu karang besar di pinggir pantai. Jaraknya lumayan jauh dari para mahasiswa baru yang aku yakin sedang menikmati barbeque bersama mereka saat ini. Meskipun sayup-sayup aku masih dapat mendengar keributan yang aku yakin berasal dari kumpulan mahasiswa baru itu. Sialan, mengingat barbeque aku merasa lapar saat ini. Dan demi mempersiapkan acara penutupan ini, aku bahkan lupa hanya sempat menyantap selembar roti tadi pagi. Aku butuh makanan, tapi aku belum ingin bertemu Jimin saat ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Mencoba menikmati semilir angin pantai malam yang sebenarnya terlalu dingin untuk tubuh kurusku. Aku sedikit menggigil dan memeluk tubuhku sendiri mengingat aku hanya mengenakan selembar baju polo berwarna putih khas anggota senat. Sial, aku butuh jaket saat ini untuk menghangatkan tubuhku.

Kenapa banyak sekali yang aku butuhkan saat ini. Kenapa keadaan bahkan seakan tidak berpihak padku? Aku lapar dan butuh makanan, aku kedinginan dan butuh jaket, dan tidak peduli apapun keadaannya aku butuh-

" _HYUNG_ ~!"

-Jimin.

Aku membuka mataku dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke keadaan sekitar. Bagaimana aku bisa mendengar suara Jimin saat ini? Bodoh sekali!

"Yoongi _hyung_ ~!"

Suara sialan itu sekali lagi masuk ke indra pendengarku. Sepertinya aku kelelahan dan butuh istirahat segera. Orientasi ini benar-benar menguras tenagaku. Oh, sadarlah Min Yoongi!

"Yoongi _hyung_ , kau dimana?"

Aku memicingkan mataku, kembali mencoba meneliti keadaan sekitar karena jujur saja, suara Jimin terdengar begitu jelas saat ini. Dari ujung sana, aku melihat cahaya lampu samar yang semakin mendekat. Juga derap langkah kaki yang sedikit tertutup oleh ombak yang menabrak tepi pantai.

" _Hyung_ , kau disana?"

Saat cahaya lampu yang aku tahu lampu senter itu berada dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat denganku, seseorang dengan begitu kurang ajarnya mengarahkan cahaya silau itu kearahku. Dengan refleks aku memejamkan mataku dan menghalangi pandanganku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Ya! Ya! Berhenti menyorot wajahku, sialan!" Aku tidak lagi mengenal apa yang dimaksud dengan tata krama saat ini. Yang aku inginkan hanya cahaya lampu yang sialan menyilaukan itu tidak lagi menyorot wajahku.

Saat cahaya senter itu diarahkan ke pasir pantai, aku dapat melihat Jimin yang terengah dengan wajah berpeluh didepanku. Oh, apakah Jimin berlari mengelilingi pantai demi mencari dimana aku berada?

" _Hyung_ ~" Jimin menunjukan senyum kekanakannya dan menghampiriku, lalu dengan kurang ajarnya mendudukan dirinya disamping tubuhku. "Kau marah?"

"Tidak!" Aku menjawab dengan cepat, mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan menatap kosong kearah pantai yang tidak aku ketahui ujungnya. Aku tidak merasakan apapun selama beberapa saat. Bahkan lampu senter yang Jimin bawa sudah dipadamkan olehnya.

" _Hyung_ ~" Jimin mencoba memanggil dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke pipiku. Aku suka tangan Jimin yang menempel di pipi dinginku. Sangat hangat.

"Astaga, _hyung_! Tubuhmu begitu dingin. Sudah berapa lama kau duduk disini?" suara Jimin terdengar begitu khawatir dan aku menyukainya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Lagi-lagi aku membalas Jimin dengan suara paling ketus yang bisa aku keluarkan. Jimin terdengar sangat ribut saat dirinya berusaha melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di pundakku. Aku suka jaket Jimin. Penuh dengan aroma Jimin yang begitu memabukkan.

"Pakai ini, _hyung_. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Aku tidak membalas, hanya diam dan mengeratkan jaket Jimin yang melingkar di tubuhku. Menghirup rakus aroma Jimin yang menguar dari sana.

" _Hyung_.." Jimin mencoba memanggil lagi. "Kau marah?" dan bertanya hal yang sama lagi.

"Tidak, Jimin! Aku sudah bilang aku ti- YA! Turunkan aku, Jimin!" Aku ingin menyela Jimin, tapi saat Jimin dengan begitu kurang ajarnya menyelipkan tangannya di balik punggungku dan belakang lututku, lalu mengangkat tubuhku aku tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain melingkarkan tanganku di sekeliling lehernya.

Jimin terkekeh, manis sekali, lalu mulai menghujani wajahku dengan ciuman kupu-kupu kesukaanku. "Mahasiswa baru tadi, namanya-"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namanya!" Aku menyela dengan ketus dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari Jimin. Aku yakin wajahku sedang memerah saat ini. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan panas dikedua pipiku. Aku tidak peduli walaupun keadaan di sekitar kami sedang gelap dan Jimin mungkin tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahku saat ini, tapi aku tetap tidak mau Jimin menyadari rona memalukan di pipiku.

Jimin kembali terkekeh, lalu menggigit hidungku pelan yang membuatku berdecak kesal. "Baiklah, lupakan mahasiswa baru tadi, _okay_? Aku tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang tertulis pada suratnya. Aku bahkan tidak tertarik pada semua surat yang aku terima malam ini. Aku hanya melakukannya sebagai bentuk formalitas. Lagipula-"

Jimin terdengar menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuatku kembali memfokuskan diri padanya. "Lagipula?" Aku mengulang.

Jimin mengulum senyum dalam bibirnya. "Lagipula," lalu melempar kecil tubuhku ke udara yang menghasilkan pekikan tertahan dan pelukan di lehernya yang semakin erat. "Lihat siapa yang bisa aku gendong dengan keadaan lebih intim?"

Jimin memainkan alisnya naik-turun kurang ajar dengan senyum mesumnya. Dan aku tidak dapat merasakan sesuatu yang terasa lebih panas daripada wajahku lagi saat ini. Dengan cepat, aku menyembunyikan wajah meronaku pada perpotongan leher Jimin, "Ugh, kau menyebalkan."

Aku mendengar Jimin tertawa. Dengan tubuhku yang menempel pada dada Jimin, aku dapat merasakan getaran yang terjadi akibat tawanya. Tanpa sadar, aku ikut terkekeh kecil. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku membencimu."

Jimin menghentikan tawanya dan membawa wajahku kearah wajahnya. "Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Min Yoongi." Setelahnya aku dapat merasakan bibir hangat Jimin yang menindih bibirku dengan gerakan lembut yang menenangkan. Aku tersenyum dalam ciuman kami dan dapat kurasakan Jimin melakukan hal yang sama. Saat Jimin memperdalam ciumannya, tanpa sadar aku meremas _undercut_ Jimin yang membuatnya mengeratkan gendongan pada tubuhku.

Sial, aku benar-benar membenci bocah sialan satu ini.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Halo semuanya, syubysubchim kembali bawain coret-coret gaje baru. Maaf banget belum sempet lanjutin fanfic yang on-going, tapi percayalah itu sedang on process. Fanfic kali ini terinspirasi dari temen sekelas syubysub yang dapet surat cinta dengan isi hampir sama dengan awal cerita syubsyub dan ending up temen sekelas syubsyub ini ngegendong si adik kelas yang ngasih surat cinta pas MOS.

Semoga cara syubsyub ngedeskripsiiinnya bisa ditangkap dengan baik oleh readers sekaliannya. Dan maafkan typo yang bertebaran. Hohoho. Beteweh ide fanfic ini lahir pas syubsyub lagi mandi. Ternyata bener kamar mandi itu tempat berfikir paling baik XD

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
